Wrong Number
by allhailthehutch
Summary: Katniss never expected the person on the other end of the text message would be a person she hadn't though about in years.
1. Chapter 1

_215 - 444 - 0984 - 12:02 am: Happy Birthday, baby. I love you._

I glance at the bright screen of my cell phone, trying to adjust my sleepy eyes to the message that is surely not meant for me. My birthday isn't for another month and half, and I don't even recognize that number. I sigh, wondering if I should respond.

 _Katniss - 12:03 am: Who's this? I think you have may have the wrong number_.

I text back on the off chance that maybe I have some sort of secret admirer that wants to confess their feelings for me. I sit up in bed, chewing on my thumb, waiting for the mysterious person to text back.

 _215 - 444 - 0984 - 12:05 am: This was my wife's phone number when she was still alive. I always send her a text even though she's not with me anymore. This is the first year someone has actually answered. I'm sorry I bothered you. It won't happen again. Have a good night._

My heart drops to my stomach when I reread the message a couple times. I take a deep breath, wondering if I should answer back. I've never been in this type of situation before. Even in the text message, I can tell that the person on the other end still carries a heavy weight on their shoulders. I'm not going back to bed anytime soon, and maybe this person needs a friend to talk to.

I'm not sure why I do it, but I hit the button with the tiny phone and listen to the ringing on the other end.

"Hel–hello?" the voice says, a tone of surprise in his deep voice.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Um, I'm really sorry to have called you, but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about your wife and that you can text this number whenever you need to. It doesn't bother me."

"I really appreciate that," he says softly. "You're very sweet. I apologize for probably waking you up."

I shake my head, running a hand through my hair. "I wasn't really asleep," I say with a laugh, remembering the huge presentation I have in the morning. "What's your name?"

"Peeta."

My heart stops in my chest at his name. No, it can't be. I haven't heard about Peeta since…since his wife died a few years ago in a car accident that cost him his leg and her life. It was a shock to everyone who'd heard. Peeta had been a star athlete in school. When I'd heard he lost his leg, I could only imagine how devastated he probably felt.

"Peeta Mellark?" I ask, my chest pounding. This isn't possible.

"You know who I am?"

I want to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the entire situation. Peeta was one of the sweetest, nicest guys I'd known growing up. He was a friend to everyone. We didn't talk much, but the few times we had, he was always so nice and personable. "I–you probably won't remember me," I tell him. "It's, uh–it's Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"I remember you," he says, and I do my best to remember his bright blue eyes and thick blonde curls that he always hid under a backwards baseball cap. "It's been ten years, but I could never forget you."

Again, my heart pounds in my chest, louder and faster. "I'm sorry you lost your leg."

It's the first time I hear his laugh, and it's just as I remember. Loud. The type of laugh that brings a smile to your face when you hear it. "Thanks Katniss," he says, still laughing. "I have a fake one now. It does the job."

"So, uh, what else have you been up to?" I ask nervously.

"I moved back home after everything," he tells me. "My parents let me work in the bakery, and that's been really helpful, but I've just been trying to move on and be happy again. It's hard picking up the broken pieces, but I've done okay. What about you?"

"I live in the city and work for an advertising company. I miss the quiet of home, though," I say, remembering a time when car horns didn't wake me up at all hours of the night. "I miss the bakery and Sae's pizza place."

Peeta and I talk about everything and anything. The conversation flows easily between us. He makes me long to go home and be with my family again.

"Katniss, it's almost four o'clock in the morning," he says. I glance at my alarm clock, wondering how so much time could have gone by so quickly. "I'm sure you didn't expect to be up this late talking to some weirdo who still texts his dead wife on her birthday."

"I can't imagine a better way to have spent my night," I say with a smile. "It's been fun."

When I answered his text message earlier, I didn't expect it would result in anything like this. And then to call and find it's Peeta Mellark. He's grieving his dead wife on her birthday, and I'm selfishly wanting to keep up our conversation.

"Hey Katniss, do you think it would be okay if I call you again sometime?"

A wide smile spreads across my face. I was really hoping he would ask, and I don't even need to think about my answer.

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Why do I continue to start stories? Come find me on tumblr allhailthehutch**

My phone dings loudly on my desk, distracting me from the work I should be doing. There's only one person who would text me this early in the morning.

 _Peeta - 7:30 am: Have I told you how much I hate wedding season? I'm buried in cake mix and sugar flowers. How's your day looking?_

After that night, Peeta and I started texting on a regular basis. Now I can't go a day without hearing from him. He tells me about his parents and how things are in Panem. I've wondered if he's lonely, but I don't think it's my place to ask.

 _Katniss - 7:32 am: That sounds better than my day. Boss is up my ass to get this presentation done. I want to spit in his coffee._

Peeta's opened up a lot to me, and the more he shares the more I wish I could physically be there to comfort him. He told me how right before the accident they were trying to have a baby. His voice cracked when he shared their future plans with me. I hated what had happened to him, but I'm grateful that he's back in my life. I hope that our strange friendship is comforting to him.

 _Peeta - 7:35 am: Remind me to never piss you off. ;) Alright, I have to get back to this order or I'll have one angry bride at my counter. Have a good one and don't spit in anyone's coffee!_

I lean back in my chair, a smile on my face. Peeta has a way of making me do that. He'll send me stupid jokes or funny pictures and it makes me wish we could have been better friends when we were younger.

"Why the hell are you smiling so early in the morning?" Johanna, my friend and coworker says, plopping down in the seat across from me. "Are you talking to that Peeta guy? The one with the dead wife?"

"Johanna, God, do you have to be crass? Yes, it's Peeta. And I'm not smiling. This is just my face."

She rolls her eyes, clearly not convinced of my answer. "I've known you for five years and I've never seen you make that face before. What's so special about this guy anyway?"

"He's just a good person to talk to," I tell her, playing with the ends of my hair. "He needs someone to listen and I'm here for him."

"That's what a therapist is for," she points out with a grin. "Is he hot? Have you seen a recent picture?"

Peeta's sent me a few pictures over texts, and it's hard denying that he's just as attractive as he was in high school. His hair is a little longer, but still thick, blonde, and curly. The one thing I always notice are his eyes. When we were in school, girls would go on for days about how blue Peeta's eyes were. They're still the same color, but there's a sadness behind them that wasn't there before.

"He's okay," I tell her with a shrug. "I mean - ugh can you get out of my office?"

Johanna stands up from her chair, a smirk on her face. "Look, don't get mad at me," she says, defensively. "You're the one who's texting a guy you haven't seen in ten years and I'm pretty sure some part of you wants to fuck him."

"We're just friends," I remind her. "He needs someone to listen and I like being that person. Why does everything have to be sexual with you?"

She snorts, shaking her head. "Brainless, you are really special. I guarantee that if you went back home and met up Peeta, you guys would end up in bed together within a half hour."

I think about my conversations with Peeta and how not sexy they are. We talk about his wife a lot. He's finally starting to sound happier, and I can't help wondering if I'm the cause of some of that happiness.

Peeta and I have talked about meeting up, but I'm nervous to see him again. It's been ten years and he's a widower and I'm…well I'm just me. It's easy talking on the phone, but in person? I don't know how I can handle that.

I ruminate on the situation for a few hours before I pull out my phone and shoot Peeta a text.

 _Katniss - 11:45 am: hey I'm gonna be in panem this weekend. maybe we get dinner and catch up?_

He responds almost immediately.

 _Peeta - 11:46 am: sounds great! i can't wait to see you katniss._

Is this a date? It can't be. It's just two friends meeting up and having a nice dinner. Still, I stand in front of the full length mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles in my orange dress. Peeta said to dress up when I asked him where we were going.

I pull at my braid nervously, glancing at the clock. Peeta insisted on picking me up at my parents' house. I didn't date in high school and I don't date now, but this isn't a date so I have nothing to worry about.

"Katniss, you look beautiful," my mom says, leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom. "It's so nice of you to go out with Peeta. He's been through a lot, honey."

"I know mom," I say with a sigh. "It's just dinner and maybe coffee afterward. There's really nothing to talk about."

She gives me that look, telling me she doesn't believe what I'm saying. "I know that," she says with a knowing smile. "I just want you to be careful with him. He's lonely. Peeta puts on a good act, but he's broken and it's wonderful what you're doing for him, but be careful."

"We're just having dinner," I say, repeating myself to her. "It's not a big deal."

She shrugs her shoulders. "It was just dinner for your dad and me, Katniss."

I'm about to answer when the doorbell rings. My mom pats my shoulder before heading down the hallway and into her bedroom. I take a deep breath, looking in the mirror one more time. It's not a date.

When I open the door and see him, the first thing I stupidly notice is his cane. He never mentioned that he had to use one. "Katniss Everdeen in the flesh," he says with a chuckle.

His hair is still a curly, unruly mess, but it looks like he's managed to style it. Should I hug him? Is that appropriate? Why am I so nervous? Why can't I stop staring at his cane? He looks so handsome in his light grey dress pants and white button up shirt.

"Peeta, I'm so -" I begin to say, but he puts up a hand to stop me.

"Please, don't say anything," he pleads. "I walk with a cane. My wife's dead. I'm 27 and live in parents' basement. I'm very aware of my situation and it's okay."

He gives me a reassuring smile, but it doesn't make me feel any better. I kept picturing him as the boy I knew in high school, but he's changed so much. "If it makes any difference," he says, gesturing to his cane "I won't need this forever. My physical therapist says I'm doing really well."

"It's really good to see you, Peeta," I tell him softly. He opens his arms and I take a step forward, letting him hug me tightly. I thought things would be awkward between us, but I forgot how easy Peeta is talk to. That's why he was always so popular in school. He made friends with everyone.

We finally pull apart and Peeta takes my hand giving it a squeeze. "Tonight is about having fun. I wallow in my own self pity enough."

"Okay," I say with a grin. "No wallowing."

I've almost forgot how small Panem actually is. Everyone knows each other and they all treat Peeta like he's made out of glass. I can see the looks of pity in their eyes when we sit down at the table. It's almost like they are waiting for him to have a breakdown.

He picked the nicest restaurant in town, which should have come as no surprise. I take a sip of my wine, listening to Peeta as he explains what's been happening at his parent's bakery.

"I should be thankful," he says with a sigh. "They let me come home, but it's hard not feeling like an adult anymore."

"You just need some time to get off your feet," I say, hoping to make him feel a little better. "You've been through more than any one person should have to."

Peeta smiles and I feel my heart begin to beat louder in my chest. "I think Delly would have really liked you. I'm sorry we weren't better friends in high school."

"I was weird," I tell him with a laugh. "And you were one of the most popular guys in school. It's okay. I forgive you."

He shakes his head, a serious expression forming on his face. "I don't think you realize how much you've helped me. My own therapist doesn't do this much and I've been seeing him for a couple of years now."

"Peeta, I just answered your message."

One simple text message. That's how this all started. All we do is talk.

"You don't understand," he says softly. "The effect that you have."

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I fight to hold them back. This is not how the night was supposed to go. We weren't going to wallow in self pity. Now, I'm about to start crying at the table. "I think we're gonna need more wine."

The rest of dinner is spent laughing and remembering stories from high school. I was worried about tonight, but everything seems to be going well. I don't want it to end.

"Would you maybe wanna come over and watch a movie?" He asks, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

I gulp. Dinner is one thing, but hanging out in his bedroom…I don't know. He's looking at me and I do want to spend more time with him. We're just going to watch a movie. That's all.

"Sure, a movie sounds nice."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, this is my room," Peeta says, his cheeks reddening. "I've tried to fix it up."

His room is actually a lot bigger than I expected. The entire basement seems to have been converted into a living room. I see Peeta's bed tucked away in the far corner, and my stomach flip flops. Peeta's limp is much more noticeable now.

"Is your leg bothering you?" I ask. He winces, sitting down on the large sofa. "I mean, do you need to take it off?" I cringe at how stupid I sound, but I don't know how to talk to him about these things.

Peeta laughs, rubbing the spot right below his knee. "It's just a little sore," he tells me with a smile. "I'm use to pain. I usually don't wear my prosthetic when I'm at home, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"This is your home," I say softly, feeling bad that he thinks he could ever make me feel uncomfortable. "I don't care about your leg…or lack thereof."

He grins at that before reaching down and pulling up his pant leg. I watch with fascination as he takes off his prosthetic and puts it on the side of the couch. "Ah, that feels much better," he says. "Do you wanna sit down or are you just gonna stand the rest of the night?"

"Oh, right," I say nervously. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, sitting down next to Peeta. I'm oddly aware of our shoulders touching and the smell of his cologne. We're just going to watch a movie, and that's it. It's not like we're going to do anything. Peeta and I are just friends. Are we even that? I need to stop analyzing everything and just enjoy the movie with him. "What do you want to watch?"

He looks down at his hands, a hint of smile on his face. "I have a confession to make," he says, his tongue darting out to wet his pink lips. "From the moment I saw you, all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you. I missed a bunch of chances in high school, and I'm not losing that opportunity again."

I can hear my loud breathing as I try to find the words to express how I'm feeling. Peeta wants to kiss me? He's always wanted to kiss me? I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I want nothing more than for Peeta to kiss me and hopefully keep on kissing me.

"I want to kiss you too," I tell him, a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

He leans forward, resting his hands on either side of my face. My entire body pulsates at his touch. "I'm really glad you came back into my life, Katniss."

When our lips finally touch, all the nerves seen to vanish. A spark ignites between us that awakens something in me that has been resting for years. A soft kiss turns into something more when Peeta strokes my cheek with his thumb while running his tongue along my lower lip. I taste the wine we've been drinking, and it intoxicates me, but I'm pretty sure it's Peeta making me feel this way.

We shift so that I'm lying back on the couch, Peeta hovering above me. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing behind his ear.

"Katniss," he gasps, burying his face in my neck. "I don't–I can't control myself around you."

How he feels physically is obvious. His erection presses up against my thigh, and I don't make a big deal out of it. But hearing that he wants me makes me feel dizzy. Are we moving too fast? Is something more going to happen tonight? Do I want something to happen? All these questions are running through my head.

"You don't have to control yourself," I whisper against his lips. "I want this."

He smiles before leaning forward and capturing my mouth once again. I don't know how much time passes. It feels like hours, minutes, seconds have gone by, but I can't be sure. When we finally break apart, it takes me a few moments to catch my breath.

I lick my lips at the sight of the bulge in his pants. Every part of me wants to make him feel good. He deserves it. I tentatively reach for his belt, looking at him for permission. He nods, letting his head fall back on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

With a smile, I slip my hand inside his boxer briefs, grasping him tightly. "Oh God," he groans, shifting his hips under my touch.

Something about being with Peeta makes me bolder than I usually am. The need to bring him pleasure possesses me. I've never felt this kind of hunger before. Slowly, I move my hand up and down, stopping at the top to run my thumb over the head. A hiss escapes his lips at that, which makes me smirk.

My own body is crying out to be touched, but I ignore the ache between my legs. His eyes remain squeezed shut as I continue my movements, but there's something else that I want to do.

I pull down his boxers so that I can see him. He's big and thick in my hand. He's watching me now through half shut eyes. I grab him at the base and rub my tongue up the underside of his shaft. "Katniss," he pleads. "I can't–please. I need you to stop."

I pull away quickly, wondering what I did wrong. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't–I just thought this was what you wanted. I'm really sorry. Do you want me to go? Maybe I should go…" I can't stop rambling. Why did I try to take things further with him? How could I be so stupid?

"Stop, please? I need you to listen to me," he begs, reaching out for my arm.

I stand up from the couch, scrambling to grab all my stuff. I need to get out of here. This is humiliating, and I need to be as far away from Peeta as possible. "I really need to go," I say quickly. "Thanks for dinner. I had a great time."

"Katniss, wait! Please don't go. Just give me a second to explain. I thought I was ready," he says softly. "She's gone, and I need to accept that, but there's still part of me that can't let go. I feel like if I'm with you, I'm betraying her, and that shouldn't be. There hasn't been anyone else since…"

His wife. How could I forget? Peeta's not single because he chose to be or even wants to be. His wife died, and I'm here trying to have sex with him. He's a broken man, and I'm the band-aid he's using to try and cover his wounds.

"Peeta, I really just want to go home."

There's nothing else to say. I ruined what could have been a nice friendship. There's no way this can be fixed. I leave his room without looking back, and when I finally step outside and breathe the fresh air, the flood of tears breaks free.

* * *

I keep replaying the incident in my head, and it only gets worse with every passing day. Peeta's tried to text me, but I've been avoiding him. How can I even look him in the eye after what happened? I was so stupid to think that something was going on between the two of us.

His wife died, and I was trying to have sex with him. How could I have been so stupid? But he was kissing me and it was wonderful. The moment seemed so perfect and I let myself get carried away by our heightened emotions. I groan loudly, covering my face with my hands, wishing I could go back in time and fix what happened.

"What are you moaning and groaning about in here?" Johanna asks, sitting down across from me with a smirk.

I know my expression is not happy, but Johanna doesn't seem to care. "I do not want to talk to you," I snarl. "This is all your fault."

"What's my fault?" She asks incredulously.

I don't want to bring this up again, but there's no way Johanna will leave my office until I tell her all the embarrassing details. My chest aches at the thought of Peeta.

"I thought that he was into me," I say softly, rubbing my sweaty palms on my skirt. "Things were going so well, and we went back to his place..."

Her eyes widen in realization of what I'm saying, and I prepare myself for her sarcastic comment. "Shit, I'm sorry," she says, reaching out to pat my arm. "I didn't think that would happen. I thought he was looking to move on."

"I don't even think we can be friends after this," I say, running a hand through my hair. "He's been texting me, but I keep avoiding him."

"Hold the fuck up!" Johanna says, slamming her hand on my desk. "You didn't mention anything about him texting you. Why are you avoiding him?"

I shrug, not sure what to say. She wasn't there. She didn't feel the humiliation that I did when Peeta rejected me. "Jo, it's really complicated."

"No, it's really not."

How can she even say that? Peeta freaked out and I ran away from him. There's nothing that can be salvaged between us. I rub my hand over my face, trying to forget Peeta's puzzled expression when I ran away.

"Peeta's a widower," I say softly. "He's broken and I'm not the person to put him back together."

Johanna shakes her head, clearly not amused by what I'm telling her. "Brainless, I love you, but you need to get your head out of your ass. Every person has shit. Peeta's just been through more than the rest of us. The universe obviously thinks you should be in his life."

"What should I do?" I ask, unsure of how to move forward.

"I can't help you there," she says, standing from her chair. "You should probably start by answering his text messages."

She's right. That would be a good place to start.

It was a mistake coming here. He's just going to be pissed. I debate getting back in my car, but then I get a whiff of some type of delicious pastry, and I have to go inside.

Peeta's at the front counter when I walk in. His blonde curls are messy and fluffy, and there's flour spattered all over his cheeks. He's talking with an elderly customer who keeps chattering on about scones.

"Alright Mags," Peeta says, handing her a white paper bag filled with desserts. "I'll see you next week. Tell Finnick and Annie congratulations. Okay?"

The older woman leans up on her tippy toes and places a kiss on Peeta's cheek before saying goodbye.

Suddenly, I'm standing right in front of Peeta and I have no idea what to say. I'm surprised he's standing. I figure his leg would start to hurt, but I guess he doesn't mind.

"Katniss! What are you doing here?" he asks, a surprised tone in his voice. He doesn't sound angry or upset, just generally. surprised that I am here.

My cheeks are flushed and the temperature in the bakery must have increased a few degrees, because I'm sweating. "I - uh wanted to come visit you. I know that our dinner together didn't go so well."

"You didn't answer my messages," he says, wiping his hands on his apron. There's a trace of sadness in his piercing blue eyes, and I hate that I probably caused that pain. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."

"No!" I shout, causing a few people to stare. I lower my voice before continuing. "I was...embarrassed. I'm really sorry, Peeta."

He smiles, reaching out to grab my hand. "I've missed you. It was weird not talking to you about my day. Can we not do that again?"

"It's a deal," I say, returning his smile. "So, do you have any plans tonight? I was going to go see a movie and I would love some company."

Peeta cocks an eyebrow, making me look at him with a confused expression. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

My stomach flutters at what he's suggesting. Is this a date? I don't know what we're doing, but I want to spend time with Peeta. "Maybe," I tell him coyly. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Katniss, I really missed you."

I could never begin to understand what Peeta's been through, but knowing that I bring him some sort of happiness is a wonderful feeling. We can take things nice and slow, and maybe something could blossom between us.

I'll be whatever Peeta needs me to be. If what he needs right now is a friend, well I can definitely be that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to Caryn and Court for being so supportive and fixing all my mistakes. Love you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

I can't wake up after a restless night's sleep and not look for her. The memory of her small, warm body curled up against mine is something I'll never forget. She would snuggle into my chest, groaning about not wanting to get up and start the day.

She's not here anymore. I sold our house and most of the furniture. There was no way I could sleep in the bed we shared for many years. My parents still had my old bed from school, and now I sleep there. That bed holds different memories 一 late nights thinking about Katniss and how I desperately wanted to talk to her. Well, I wanted to do more than talk, but that would have been a nice place to start. She's just as mesmerizing now as she was back then. It was a miracle or fate that she somehow ended up with Delly's phone number. There's something special about Katniss. I feel it in my heart.

No one has helped me heal like she has, and in such a short amount of time. Last night we went to the movies after a disastrous first date. I wanted her when she began to touch and kiss me, but then Delly's face invaded my thoughts and I couldn't go on.

It felt like a betrayal toward Delly. I thought I was ready to move on physically, but maybe I haven't completely moved on emotionally. I'm terrified that I'll never be able to forget. Katniss was so beautiful when I picked her up for that first date. She wore her hair down and it stopped right below her breasts. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was a vision. A beautiful, hypnotic vision that I was powerless to resist.

I don't know what I was thinking when I invited her back to my place, but when she started kissing me, I forgot about Delly for a split second. It was only when things began to heat up that I was thrown back into my reality. Katniss' touch was a shock, but in a good way. Her tiny hands aren't as soft as I remember Delly's being, but I welcomed the new feeling.

When I pulled away, and Katniss looked at me in terror. I worried that I made a horrible mistake. It wasn't that I didn't want her, but I wasn't ready to move on so quickly. I thought that I lost her for good when she practically sprinted out of my house.

Luckily, Katniss decided to give me a second chance, and I'm not going to pull away this time. We'll take it slow. Friends. That's a good place to start.

* * *

My leg is bothering me more than usual this morning. After the movie, Katniss and I took a walk around District Park, listening to the various street musicians and enjoying the fresh air.

Truthfully, Katniss is the real breath of fresh air, and I wasn't aware of how much I needed her until she came into my life and gave me a reason to smile again.

I never thought I could find happiness, but life has a way of surprising me.

"Seriously, Peeta," Katniss giggles. "You need to stop sending delicious pastries to my work. I think I've gained 20 pounds in the last two weeks."

It's a slow day at the bakery, and I wanted to check in with Katniss during her lunch break. The excited sound of her voice when I call makes my heart thump loudly in my chest.

"I like spoiling you," I say back, cradling the phone on my shoulder as I finish frosting the rest of my cupcake order. "Are you still okay with me coming over to cook you dinner tonight?"

"Peeta, it's an hour away," she says. "You really don't have to make the drive. I could come to you."

I make a face, wondering why she doesn't want me to come to her apartment. "You want to hang out with me in my parents' basement? Come on, Katniss. I need to get out of this shitty town for a little."

"Well, I guess I could tell all my other boyfriends to leave for the night."

As soon as the word boyfriend leaves her mouth there's an awkward silence between us. Sure, we've been spending a lot of time together, and I know how I feel about her, but we never really labeled what exactly we are. I haven't thought about what being someone's boyfriend would be like. It's been such a long time.

"I think I know exactly what we are going to have tonight," I say, quickly changing the subject. "Make sure you are starving. Okay?"

I can almost see her smile on the other end. "It better be full of carbs."

"I can promise you that it will be."

* * *

She greets me with a hug when I knock on her door. I always notice her eyes flit to my cane for just a quick second before she refocuses and looks me in the eye. Her hair is in a side braid. "I was just finishing cleaning up," she tells me, wiping her forehead. "I'm babysitting my sister's stupid cat and he's so obnoxious."

"You don't like cats?" I ask, following her inside.

Katniss makes a disgusted face, shaking her head. "Ugh! You have no idea how awful this cat is. It attacks my feet at night when I'm trying to sleep. He's the devil."

"Maybe he just misses your sister," I suggest, setting down the bag of groceries I picked up for dinner. "I know when I watched my brother's dog he whined the entire time. It drove Delly crazy."

Katniss' face falls at the mention of Delly's name. I mentally scold myself for already ruining the mood, but talking about Delly is second nature to me. She was a huge part of my life for years. She's not just going to go away. "Do you want some wine or maybe a beer?" Katniss asks.

"A beer would be great," I say with a smile. "I'll just follow you into the kitchen so that I can get started on dinner. I hope you're hungry."

She bends over to grab a few beers from the fridge, and I notice how incredible her ass looks in those jeans. I shouldn't be looking, but Katniss is unbelievably sexy, and it's been so long since I've thought of anyone in a sexual way.

"I hope you like Angry Orchard. It's all I have." Katniss hands me the bottle and our fingers touch for just a split second. "So, what are you making us for dinner?"

It took me almost all day to decide what I should make, but I eventually figured out the perfect meal. "It's my special macaroni and cheese. I put bacon in it. I think you'll enjoy it."

"You had me at bacon."

"Mmmmm, Peeta this is the best macaroni and cheese I've ever had," Katniss tells me, licking her lips. "Seriously, is there anything you can't make?"

I laugh softly, shrugging my shoulders. "I always seem to burn toast." Katniss snorts before taking another spoonful of her dinner. "I hope you saved room for dessert."

"Peeta! I don't think I could eat another thing," she says, leaning back in her chair, rubbing her stomach jokingly. "Although, it will depend on what exactly you made…"

I remember from when we were little. Katniss' father would come in and order a key lime pie for Katniss' birthday. My mom use to complain because she hated making it. I learned how immediately, and every year until Katniss moved away, I made her birthday pie.

"It's key lime pie."

Her eyes light up as the words leave my mouth, and I know that I made the right choice. "Peeta, that's my favorite! How did you know?"

"You know the pie that your dad would get you every year?" I ask softly, glancing down at my plate of food. "I was the one who made them every year."

"Really?"

Before I can answer, Katniss is up off her feet and standing in front of me. She leans down and plants a kiss right on my lips. She tastes like beer mixed with macaroni and cheese. I want to keep kissing her, but she pulls away before I can let myself get lost in her. "You're full of surprises, Peeta."

"Do you want to have a piece of that pie now?" I ask hopefully.

She kisses my forehead, something that Delly use to do. I push those thoughts out of my mind and try to enjoy this moment right now.

"I would love some."


	5. Chapter 5

There's a wide smile on my face when I see an incoming text from Katniss. She wished me a good day, and I quickly respond back. Our last date went much better than before, and I'm happy about that. I want to move things further with her, but every time I let myself even consider it, I think of Delly. I've always had a soft spot in my heart for Katniss, but I love - _love_ Delly. I know I should talk to someone about my conflicting feelings, and I've considered it, but the thought of talking about her death with a complete stranger terrifies me.

"Peet, are you okay?" Dad asks, resting his hand on my shoulder. "You spaced out on me for a couple minutes."

I nod, grabbing a bag of buttercream icing. "I'm sorry. I was just letting my mind wander. You know how I get sometimes." I get quiet a lot more than I used to. My thoughts shift from Delly to Katniss, and I'm desperately trying to keep my feelings in check, but I can't always do it. I see Delly all the time, but lately it's Katniss creeping into my mind, and into my heart.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Katniss," he says with a smile. "I can't remember the last time I saw you this happy."

It's the truth. I haven't had much of a reason to smile in my life, but Katniss brings out a side of me that I've buried for so long. When Delly died I couldn't get out of my bed. I wasn't healing well emotionally or physically. My parents tried to get me into therapy, but I refused. It's a miracle I'm able to walk, because I resisted physical therapy for quite some time as well. "We've been having fun together. She's a good friend."

"You know it's okay if you want to be more than friends," he says. "Delly would want -"

I slam my fist down hard on the counter, feeling the anger rise up inside of my chest. "Dad, I don't want to talk about this. Please. I just can't."

I know that he's trying to help, but I'm not ready. "Son, I love you," he says, giving me a sad smile that I've seen many times. "I can't begin to imagine what you've been through, but I know that God is giving you a second chance with Katniss. I'm not saying that you should forget about Delly. She was your wife. I know that you've always been very fond of Katniss. There's a reason she is back in your life."

"You make it sound so easy, Pops," I sigh, wiping my dirty hands on my apron. "Katniss is gonna get tired of me soon. I just know it. Who wants damaged goods like me?

"You're not damaged," he says firmly. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again. You're my son. You been dealt a shitty hand, but things will turn around. I know it."

The rest of the morning is slow. We aren't busy. I spend most of the time in the back, working on different recipes that I haven't made in a while. My dad's words only make the guilt I'm feeling intensify. It doesn't help that Katniss sends me flirty messages throughout the day. She's trying to be nice. It's not an unusual behavior. We've been on dates, but I can't respond to her. The guilt is choking me. Delly's soft voice rings in my ears.

I turn my phone off and focus on my work the rest of the day.

When I turn on my phone I expect to see more messages from Katniss, but she stopped texting me after I never responded. I know she's mad at me. Why wouldn't she be? I completely ignored her because of my own selfish reasons. This is why I shouldn't have gotten involved with her. I'm not ready.

My phone dings and I'm almost afraid to read it.

 _Katniss - 8:54 pm: I know you are reading this right now. I don't know why you are mad at me, but I'm sorry for whatever I did._

My fingers hover over the keys, thinking of the right words to say. She's apologizing for caring about me.

 _Me - 8:56 pm: I'm not mad at you. I had a rough day and wasn't feeling very chatty. It has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way._

I wait for what feels like hours for her response, but it never comes. Maybe I deserve to be ignored? It's what I did to her. I set my phone on my nightstand, wishing I could stop feeling so guilty all the time, but it's impossible. I think about what my Dad said, about how God gave me a second chance. I could have easily died, but my life was spared. I'll never understand why I lived and Delly didn't, but I know she'd want me to be happy.

I'm just about to fall asleep when my phone dings again.

 _Katniss - 11:00 pm: I'm outside._

I shoot straight up in my bed, throwing the covers off my bottom half. I reach for my cane and carefully make my way up the steps. My heart is thumping so loud in my chest that I can hear it in my ears. I glance in the mirror, ruffling my curls.

Exhaling a deep breath, I open the door. Katniss is standing on my front porch, fiddling with her braid. She looks up at me with wide eyes and a shy smile. "Katniss, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she whispers. "I just - I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Guilt washes over me again, but not because of Delly and my feelings for Katniss. Katniss drove over an hour to check on me. I don't deserve her. That much is very clear to me. "It's complicated," I sigh. "Do you wanna come in? It's cold out."

"If that's what you want."

I answer without even giving it a second though. "It's what I want."

She follows behind me as we make our way downstairs to my bedroom. I'm afraid to turn around because what if she decides this was a horrible idea? What if she decides that I'm not worth it? I run my hand nervously through my curls.

"What's going on with us?"

Her question shouldn't take me by surprise, but it does. I like her. That much is painfully obvious, but clearly I'm not ready for a relationship. "I was hoping you could answer that," i joke, rubbing the back of my neck. "It's just - I really care about you, Katniss."

"The feelings mutual,"she says, smiling shyly. "It's why I drove all the way here. I care about you. I thought we had something going on, but then you just - I feel like I did something wrong."

The familiar pang in my heart returns at her words. "It's not anything you did," I say softly.

"It's about Delly?"

Katniss never asks about my wife. She never pushes me to talk about issues i'm not ready to deal with it. I suppose I owe her answers now. "It's a little bit of everything. My life is nothing like how I thought it would turn out. I have days where I'm happy, but sometimes the loss I feel consumes me. I don't want to drag you down with me."

"I want to be there for you when that happens," she says, reaching for my hand. "You don't have to suffer alone."

Suffer. Alone. Words that have become familiar in my vocabulary. I've always suffered alone. It's the only way I know how to. My pain is mine alone. I don't need people to feel sorry or responsible for me. "You don't need any of this," I say, disgusted in myself. "I'm fucked up and miserable. You could do so much better than me. This is just a waste of time."

"Don't tell me what I want!" she shouts back, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I know that you are hurting. I know that you have suffered a loss that no one should ever have to, but don't push me away. Don't assume you know what's best for me. I'm falling for you, Peeta. I can't just turn that off because you tell me to."

I suck in my breath, surprised by her words. I knew that there was something brewing between us, but I never expected Katniss to just blurt out that she had feelings for me. It's not her style. "Katniss, I - you can't want this with me. I'm broken."

"Just because you're broken doesn't mean that you can't be fixed. It just takes a little time and understanding."

And then I kiss her. I kiss her because she doesn't have to be here. She doesn't have to care about me. She doesn't have to like me, but she does. I kiss her and finally guilt doesn't consume me. The softness of her lips brings me back to a place where it's okay to laugh. It's okay to smile. It's okay to move on even though you've lost everything. Katniss wraps her arms around my neck, pressing her body against me. I can't remember a time in the past few years where anything has made much sense, but in this moment everything is falling into perfect order.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. I'm not sure how much time passes before we finally break apart. Katniss searches my eyes for any sign of regret. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I'm falling for you, Katniss," I say, repeating her words. "That's why I'm so scared. I didn't think I could ever feel something like this again, but I do. I feel it with you and I'm terrified that it's all going to fall apart."

"It's not going to fall apart," she reassures me. "You're not going to lose me."

I hear her words and I desperately want to believe them, but it's difficult. Nothing in life is guaranteed. One minute everything can be fine and the next it all changes. "It's not going to be easy. I'm a mess."

"Stop putting yourself down," she says, kissing my forehead. "It's going to be okay, Peeta. You're going to be okay. I promise."

And I really hope I will be.


End file.
